


Live, Love, Laugh

by YeetLung17



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, its literally one chapter of a discontinued fic that i wanted to show my friends, please dont waste your time on it, this is not a real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetLung17/pseuds/YeetLung17
Summary: DISCONTINUED!! I wrote this when I was like 13 and I just found it on my laptop so I wanted to save it here. Don't bother reading it.Original summary:"The story in which Nagisa Kishiko learns to enjoy life with the Ouran High School Host Club by her side."





	Live, Love, Laugh

I pulled open the door to Music Room #3, just in time to hear a startled yelp and a loud crash.

“Tamaki, what’d you break this time?” I asked as I tried to peer around the stack of boxes in my hands. Suddenly, the boxes were lifted away and I was faced with a young girl with short hair in a hand-me-down sweater. Behind the girl were shards of an antique vase. 

“It wasn’t Tono this time, Kishiko-sempai,” began Kaoru. 

His identical twin, Hikaru, nodded his agreement. “It was the commoner.”

“Don’t be so-” was as far as I got before the breath was knocked out of me by a yellow and blue blur. 

“Ki-chan you’re back! Did you get cake?” My brother in everything but blood, Haninozoka Mitsukuni, otherwise known as Honey, wrapped his arms around my waist. 

I put a finger against my chin and my other hand on my hip. “Hmm.. I don’t remember getting any cake. Sorry.”

“But Ki-chan,” he whined. His lower lip jutted out and his eyes filled with tears. “You said you’d get cake.”

I frowned and crossed my arms against my chest, turning my head away from him. “Don’t use that face with me. It won’t work.” I glanced at him again and my frown deepened. “You stop that right now. I didn’t get any cake, now leave me alone.”

His lip poked out even more. “Stop- I just- Would you _please_ \- Ugh- Fine,” I sighed. “Fine, fine, fine. I try to save you from clogged arteries and you pull a pouty face, well that’s just fine. Takashi has your cake. It’s in one of the boxes he took from me when I came in. Go to your sugary death.”

He beamed up at me. “Thank you, Ki-chan!” 

“Don’t thank me,” I grumbled. “That shit will kill you before you’re twenty.”

“Hey, Kishiko-sempai, if you don’t want Honey-sempai eating cake then why do you buy it in the first place?” the twins asked in unison, Kaoru sliding up on my left with an arm around my neck and Hikaru coming up on the right with an arm around my waist.

I sighed heavily. “Because I know Takashi and I know myself. Eventually, one of us will cave in to his stupidly adorable face and give him his stupid cake. Considering it’s just a matter of time, it’s always easier if we already have it here.”

“I think you’re all ridiculous,” spoke the unnamed girl from before.

Kyouya looked up from his notebook. “And I think you broke an expensive vase.”

“We were going to use that vase in a charity auction,” complained Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded. “The starting price was ¥8,000,000.”

“What?!” The girl looked shocked. “¥8,000,000?! I’ll pay you back! How many thousands is that?! How many thousands are in 8,000,000?!” She started counting on her fingers. 

Kyouya looked down at his notebook. “Fujoika Haruhi. Commoner. Honor student. Got into Ouran on a scholarship.” 

Tamaki laughed, high and mighty. “Oh you poor thing. You don’t have the money to pay us back.”

“So how shall he repay us?” Kyouya asked. 

“Why, with his body of course.” Tamaki jumped up from where he had been sitting and ointed a finger at the girl. “Starting today, Mr. Honor Student, you are the Host Club’s dog!” 

“Oh you poor, poor girl,” I whispered. I had a feeling that this was going to be a _lot_ of fun. 


End file.
